This invention relates to a process for preparing a biaryl derivative useful as an intermediate for a medical or agricultural agent; a novel water-soluble ligand complex useful as a catalyst for the preparation process; as well as a novel triphenylphosphine derivative with which the complex can be prepared and a preparation process therefor.
Conventionally, a biaryl derivative has been typically prepared according to a process described in N. Miyaura, A. Suzuki, Synth. Commun., 11, 513 (1981), which has been extensively utilized not only in medical/agricultural applications but also organic synthesis.
The process, however, has drawbacks that a product is contaminated with palladium and phosphorous compounds requiring acid decomposition of a catalyst and then common purification such as column chromatography and recrystallization for removing them. Thus, application to a larger industrial scale requires especially easier separation of the product from a catalyst and a phosphorous compound and reduction of the amount of the catalyst.
For solving the problem of separation of the product from the catalyst, there have been known processes where a catalyst used is solubilized in water and at the end of the reaction a desired biaryl derivative is extracted with an organic layer, e.g., (A) synthesis of a biaryl derivative using a water-soluble palladium complex derived from a water-soluble phosphine ligand such as triphenylphosphino-3,3,3-trisulfonate trisodium salt (TPPTS) described in JP-A 8-59514; (B) synthesis of a biaryl derivative using a water-soluble palladium complex derived from a water-soluble phosphine ligand such as triphenylphosphino-3-sulfonate sodium salt (TPPMS) described in A. Casalnuovo, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 112, 4324 (1990), (C) using a water-soluble phosphine ligand prepared from diphenyl-4-hydroxyphenyl phosphine and a hexose to provide a water-soluble palladium complex, which is then used as a catalyst for preparing a biaryl derivative described in M. Beller, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., 36, 772 (1997).
The process in (A) has drawbacks such as a longer reaction period and a lower yield because of a two-phase reaction. For the process in (B), an yield in a single-phase reaction is lower. The process in (C) has drawbacks such as an extremely lower yield of the ligand as the starting material for the catalyst.
There has been desired to develop a novel water-soluble phosphine ligand and its palladium or nickel complex which can be conveniently prepared in an improved yield, whereby in a reaction of, for example, an aryl halide with an arylboronic acid for preparing a biaryl derivative, the biaryl derivative as a product can be provided in a higher yield and the product can be easily separated from a catalyst and a phosphorous compound. Thus, objectives of this invention are to provide such a water-soluble phosphine ligand and a preparation process therefor, to provide such a complex and to provide a convenient process for preparing a biaryl derivative in a higher yield.
The inventors have intensely applied themselves to the above objectives and have finally developed a completely novel triphenylphosphine derivative and a palladium and a nickel complexes comprising the derivative as a ligand, and have established a very useful preparation process having the following features: (1) it can be used not only in an organic phase but also in an aqueous phase or a two-phase reaction system of an aqueous phase and an organic phase, (2) a catalyst and a phosphorous compound can be easily removed by post-treatment after the reaction such as water washing, and contamination with the complex or the phosphorous compound can be eliminated and (3) the biaryl derivative can be provided in a good yield using a very small amount of the catalyst.
Specifically, in the first aspect, this invention provides a triphenyl phosphine derivative represented by formula (I): 
[in the formula (I), R1 and R2, which may be the same or different, represent hydrogen atom, fluorine atom, alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkenyl with 2 to 6 carbon atoms, alkynyl with 2 to 6 carbon atoms, alkoxy with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkylthio with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, cyano, formyl, acyl with 2 to 7 carbon atoms, benzoyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkoxycarbonyl with 2 to 7 carbon atoms, phenoxycarbonyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, amino optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, amido optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, nitro, sulfonyl having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or having phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, sulfonic ester group having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or having phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, fluoroalkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or aminoalkyl with 1 to 3 carbon atoms; m and n independently represent 1 or 2; v represents an integer of 0 to 3; z represents 1 or 2; and Q represents oxygen atom, sulfur atom or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94 where R represents alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or hydrogen atom.]
In the second aspect, this invention provides the triphenyl phosphine derivative according to the first aspect of this invention represented by formula (II): 
[in the formula (II), R1 and R2, which may be the same or different, represent hydrogen atom, fluorine atom, alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkenyl with 2 to 6 carbon atoms, alkynyl with 2 to 6 carbon atoms, alkoxy with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkylthio with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, cyano, formyl, acyl with 2 to 7 carbon atoms, benzoyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkoxycarbonyl with 2 to 7 carbon atoms, phenoxycarbonyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, amino optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, amido optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, nitro, sulfonyl having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or having phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, sulfonic ester group having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or having phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, fluoroalkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or aminoalkyl with 1 to 3 carbon atoms; m and n independently represent 1 or 2; v represents an integer of 0 to 3; and Q represents oxygen atom, sulfur atom or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94 where R represents alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or hydrogen atom.]
In the third aspect, this invention provides the triphenyl phosphine derivative according to the second aspect of this invention wherein in the formula (II), R1 and R2 represent hydrogen; m, n and v represent 1; and Q represents xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94 where R represents alkyl or hydrogen.
In the fourth aspect, this invention provides a process for preparing the triphenyl phosphine derivative according to the first aspect of this invention by reacting a hydroxy-containing lactone with the compound represented by formula (III): 
[in the formula (III), R1 and R2, which may be the same or different, represent hydrogen atom, fluorine atom, alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkenyl with 2 to 6 carbon atoms, alkynyl with 2 to 6 carbon atoms, alkoxy with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkylthio with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, cyano, formyl, acyl with 2 to 7 carbon atoms, benzoyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkoxycarbonyl with 2 to 7 carbon atoms, phenoxycarbonyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, amino optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, amido optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, nitro, sulfonyl having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or having phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, sulfonic ester group having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or having phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, fluoroalkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or aminoalkyl with 1 to 3 carbon atoms; m and n independently represent 1 or 2; v represents an integer of 0 to 3; and Q represents oxygen atom, sulfur atom or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94 where R represents alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or hydrogen atom.]
In the fifth aspect, this invention provides the process according to the fourth aspect of this invention wherein the hydroxy-containing lactone is xcex4-gluconolactone. Using this process, the triphenylphosphine derivative according to the third aspect of this invention can be prepared.
In the sixth aspect, this invention provides a phosphine ligand-palladium complex prepared from the triphenylphosphine derivative according to the first aspect of this invention and at least one palladium compound selected from the group consisting of palladium benzylideneacetones, palladium acetylacetonates, nitrile palladium halides, olefin palladium halides, palladium halides and palladium carboxylates.
In the seventh aspect, this invention provides a phosphine ligand-palladium complex prepared from the triphenylphosphine derivative according to the second aspect of this invention and at least one palladium compound selected from the group consisting of palladium benzylideneacetones, palladium acetylacetonates, nitrile palladium halides, olefin palladium halides, palladium halides and palladium carboxylates.
In the eighth aspect, this invention provides a phosphine ligand-palladium complex prepared from the triphenylphosphine derivative according to the third aspect of this invention and at least one palladium compound selected from the group consisting of palladium benzylideneacetones, palladium acetylacetonates, nitrile palladium halides, olefin palladium halides, palladium halides and palladium carboxylates.
In the ninth aspect, this invention provides a phosphine ligand-palladium complex prepared from the triphenylphosphine derivative according to the first aspect of this invention and at least one palladium compound selected from the group consisting of bis(benzylidene)acetone palladium, palladium bisacetylacetonate, dichlorobisacetonitrile palladium, dichlorobisbenzonitrile palladium, dichloro(1,5-cyclooctadiene)palladium, bis(1,5-cyclooctadiene)palladium, tris(dibenzylideneacetone)dipalladium, palladium chloride and palladium acetate.
In the tenth aspect, this invention provides a phosphine ligand-palladium complex prepared from the triphenylphosphine derivative according to the second aspect of this invention and at least one palladium compound selected from the group consisting of bis(benzylidene)acetone palladium, palladium bisacetylacetonate, dichlorobisacetonitrile palladium, dichlorobisbenzonitrile palladium, dichloro(1,5-cyclooctadiene)palladium, bis(1,5-cyclooctadiene)palladium, tris(dibenzylideneacetone)dipalladium, palladium chloride and palladium acetate.
In the eleventh aspect, this invention provides a phosphine ligand-palladium complex prepared from the triphenylphosphine derivative according to the third aspect of this invention and at least one palladium compound selected from the group consisting of bis(benzylidene)acetone palladium, palladium bisacetylacetonate, dichlorobisacetonitrile palladium, dichlorobisbenzonitrile palladium, dichloro(1,5-cyclooctadiene)palladium, bis(1,5-cyclooctadiene)palladium, tris(dibenzylideneacetone)dipalladium, palladium chloride and palladium acetate.
In the twelfth aspect, this invention provides a phosphine ligand-palladium complex prepared from the triphenylphosphine derivative according to the second aspect of this invention and dichloro(1,5-cyclooctadiene) palladium.
In the thirteenth aspect, this invention provides a phosphine ligand-palladium complex prepared from the triphenylphosphine derivative according to the third aspect of this invention and dichloro(1,5-cyclooctadiene) palladium.
In the fourteenth aspect, this invention provide a phosphine ligand-nickel complex prepared from the triphenylphosphine derivative according to the second aspect of this invention and at least one nickel salt selected from the group consisting of nickel halides, nickel nitrates, nickel sulfates, nickel organocarboxylates, nickel-acetylacetonate complex salts and nickel hydroxide.
In the fifteenth aspect, this invention provide a phosphine ligand-nickel complex prepared from the triphenylphosphine derivative according to the third aspect of this invention and at least one nickel salt selected from the group consisting of nickel halides, nickel nitrates, nickel sulfates, nickel organocarboxylates, nickel-acetylacetonate complex salts and nickel hydroxide.
In the sixteenth aspect, this invention provides a process for preparing a biaryl derivative represented by formula (VII) by reacting an aryl halide derivative or aryl sulfonyl derivative represented by formula (IV) with an arylboronic acid, its derivative or an arylboronic anhydride represented by formula (V) or (VI): 
[in the formula (IV), (V) and (VI), A represents S, O, HC xe2x95x90CH or Nxe2x95x90CH; R3, R4, R5 and R6, which may be the same or different, represent hydrogen atom, chlorine atom, fluorine atom, alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkenyl with 2 to 6 carbon atoms, alkynyl with 2 to 6 carbon atoms, alkoxy with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkylthio with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, cyano, formyl, acyl with 2 to 7 carbon atoms, benzoyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkoxycarbonyl with 2 to 7 carbon atoms, phenoxycarbonyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, amino optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, amido optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, nitro, sulfonyl having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or having phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, sulfonic ester group having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or having phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or fluoroalkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms; X represents chlorine, bromine, iodine, mesylate or arenesulfonate; Y represents hydroxy, alkoxy with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, phenoxy optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or cyclohexyloxy; or two Ys are combined together to form a group represented by formula a, b or c: 
wherein q represents 1, 2, 3 or 4; and r and s independently represent 2, 3, 4 or 5], using the phosphine ligand-palladium complex according to the sixth aspect of this invention as a catalyst, in water, an organic solvent or a mixture of an organic solvent and water, in the presence of a base: 
[in the formula (VII), A, R3, R4, R5 and R6 are as defined in the formulas (IV), (V) and (VI).]
In the seventeenth aspect, this invention provides a process for preparing a biaryl derivative according to the sixteenth aspect of this invention wherein the catalyst is the phosphine ligand-palladium complex according to the seventh aspect of this invention.
In the eighteenth aspect, this invention provides a process for preparing a biaryl derivative according to the sixteenth aspect of this invention wherein the catalyst is the phosphine ligand-palladium complex according to the eighth aspect of this invention.
In the nineteenth aspect, this invention provides a process for preparing a biaryl derivative according to the sixteenth aspect of this invention wherein the catalyst is the phosphine ligand-palladium complex according to the ninth aspect of this invention.
In the twentieth aspect, this invention provides a process for preparing a biaryl derivative according to the sixteenth aspect of this invention wherein the catalyst is the phosphine ligand-palladium complex according to the tenth aspect of this invention.
In the twenty-first aspect, this invention provides a process for preparing a biaryl derivative according to the sixteenth aspect of this invention wherein the catalyst is the phosphine ligand-palladium complex according to the eleventh aspect of this invention.
In the twenty-second aspect, this invention provides a process for preparing a biaryl derivative according to the sixteenth aspect of this invention wherein the catalyst is the phosphine ligand-palladium complex according to the twelfth aspect of this invention.
In the twenty-third aspect, this invention provides a process for preparing a biaryl derivative according to the sixteenth aspect of this invention wherein the catalyst is the phosphine ligand-palladium complex according to the thirteenth aspect of this invention.
In the twenty-fourth aspect, this invention provides a process for preparing a biaryl derivative according to the sixteenth aspect of this invention wherein the catalyst is the phosphine ligand-nickel complex according to the fourteenth aspect of this invention.
In the twenty-fifth aspect, this invention provides a process for preparing a biaryl derivative according to the sixteenth aspect of this invention wherein the catalyst is the phosphine ligand-nickel complex according to the fifteenth aspect.
Preferred embodiments of this invention will be described.
A novel triphenylphosphine derivative of this invention is represented by formula (I): 
[in the formula (I), R1 and R2, which may be the same or different, represent hydrogen atom, fluorine atom, alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkenyl with 2 to 6 carbon atoms, alkynyl with 2 to 6 carbon atoms, alkoxy with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkylthio with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, cyano, formyl, acyl with 2 to 7 carbon atoms, benzoyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkoxycarbonyl with 2 to 7 carbon atoms, phenoxycarbonyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, amino optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, amido optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, nitro, sulfonyl having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or having phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, sulfonic ester group having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or having phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, fluoroalkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or aminoalkyl with 1 to 3 carbon atoms; m and n independently represent 1 or 2; v represents an integer of 0 to 3; z represents 1 or 2; and Q represents oxygen atom, sulfur atom or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94 where R represents alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or hydrogen atom.]
Another novel triphenylphosphine derivative of this invention is represented by formula (II): 
[in the formula (II), R1 and R2, which may be the same or different, represent hydrogen atom, fluorine atom, alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkenyl with 2 to 6 carbon atoms, alkynyl with 2 to 6 carbon atoms, alkoxy with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkylthio with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, cyano, formyl, acyl with 2 to 7 carbon atoms, benzoyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkoxycarbonyl with 2 to 7 carbon atoms, phenoxycarbonyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, amino optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, amido optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, nitro, sulfonyl having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or having phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, sulfonic ester group having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or having phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, fluoroalkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or aminoalkyl with 1 to 3 carbon atoms; m and n independently represent 1 or 2; v represents an integer of 0 to 3; and Q represents oxygen atom, sulfur atom or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94 where R represents alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or hydrogen atom.]
Substituents on the triphenylphosphine derivatives represented by the formulas (I) and (II) will be described with reference to specific examples.
Examples of alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, iso-pentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, n-hexyl, 1-methylpentyl and 2-ethylbutyl.
Examples of alkoxy with 1 to 6 carbon atoms include methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, iso-propoxy, n-butoxy, iso-butoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, n-pentyloxy, iso-pentyloxy, sec-pentyloxy, neopentyloxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, n-hexyloxy, 1-methylpentyloxy and 2-ethylbutoxy.
Q represents oxygen atom, sulfur atom or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94 wherein R is hydrogen atom or alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, iso-pentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, n-hexyl, 1-methylpentyl and 2-ethylbutyl.
The triphenylphosphine derivative represented by the formula (I) or (II) can be prepared by reacting the compound represented by formula (III): 
[in the formula (III), R1 and R2, which may be the same or different, represent hydrogen atom, fluorine atom, alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkenyl with 2 to 6 carbon atoms, alkynyl with 2 to 6 carbon atoms, alkoxy with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkylthio with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, cyano, formyl, acyl with 2 to 7 carbon atoms, benzoyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkoxycarbonyl with 2 to 7 carbon atoms, phenoxycarbonyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, amino optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, amido optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, nitro, sulfonyl having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or having phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, sulfonic ester group having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or having phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, fluoroalkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or aminoalkyl with 1 to 3 carbon atoms; m and n independently represent 1 or 2; v represents an integer of 0 to 3; and Q represents oxygen atom, sulfur atom or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94 where R represents alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or hydrogen atom], with a hydroxy-containing lactone such as xcex4-gluconolactone, L-glucono-1,5-lactone, L-gluconic xcex3-lactone, D-gluconic xcex3-lactone, xcex1-D-gluconoheptonic xcex3-lactone and xcex1,xcex2-glucooctanoic xcex3-lactone. For production in an industrial scale, readily available and inexpensive xcex4-gluconolactone is preferably used in the light of economic efficiency and stable production. It is preferably used in an amount of 0.5 to 2 moles, more preferably 0.9 to 1.5 moles to 1.0 mole of the compound represented by the formula (III).
The reaction may be conducted using an organic solvent, which may be any solvent without limitations as long as it does not adversely affect the reaction, including amides such as dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide; pyrrolidones such as N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone; ketones and sulfoxides such as acetone, ethylmethyl ketone and dimethylsulfoxide; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylenes and mesitylene; nitrites such as acetonitrile; ethers such as diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, 1,4-dioxane, 1,2-dimethoxyethane and anisole; and alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, ethyleneglycol and propyleneglycol. Its amount to be used is not particularly limited. In an industrial practice, generally, the amount is preferably 5 to 5000 parts by weight, more preferably 50 to 3000 parts by weight to 100 parts by weight of the compound represented by the formula (III) in the light of operability and economic efficiency. The reaction is conducted under an ambient pressure at a temperature preferably in the range of 0xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., more preferably 30xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C.
The triphenylphosphine derivative thus obtained may be converted into a phosphine ligand-nickel complex or phosphine ligand-palladium complex by reacting it with a nickel salt or palladium compound, respectively.
Palladium compounds and nickel salts capable of forming a complex with a triphenylphosphine derivative according to this invention as a ligand are described below.
Examples of a palladium salt capable of forming a palladium complex with the triphenylphosphine derivative represented by the formula (I) or (II) include bis(benzylidene)acetone palladium, palladium bisacetylacetonate, dichlorobisacetonitrile palladium, dichlorobisbenzonitrile palladium, dichloro(1,5-cyclooctadiene) palladium, bis(1,5-cyclooctadiene) palladium, tris(dibenzylideneacetone) dipalladium, palladium chloride and palladium acetate, preferably dibromo(1,5-cyclooctadiene) palladium. The amount of the palladium salt is preferably 0.2 to 2.5 moles, more preferably 0.3 to 1.5 moles to 1.0 mole of the triphenylphosphine derivative represented by the formula (I) or (II).
Examples of a nickel salt capable of forming a nickel complex with the triphenylphosphine derivative represented by the formula (I) or (II) include nickel halides such as nickel chloride hexahydrate, anhydrous nickel chloride, nickel bromide trihydrate, anhydrous nickel bromide, nickel iodide hexahydrate and anhydrous nickel iodide; nickel nitrates such as nickel nitrate hexahydrate and anhydrous nickel nitrate; nickel sulfates such as nickel sulfate heptahydrate, anhydrous nickel sulfate and nickel sulfate; nickel organocarboxylates such as nickel acetate tetrahydrate, anhydrous nickel acetate, nickel oxalate dihydrate and anhydrous nickel oxalate; nickel acetylacetonate complex salts such as nickel acetylacetonate dihydrate and anhydrous nickel acetylacetonate; and nickel hydroxide. The amount of the nickel salt is preferably 0.2 to 2.5 moles, more preferably 0.3 to 1.5 moles to 1.0 mole of the triphenylphosphine derivative represented by the formula (I) or (II).
The complex can be prepared in an organic solvent, which may be any solvent without limitations as long as it does not adversely affect the reaction, including amides such as dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide; pyrrolidones such as N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone; ketones and sulfoxides such as acetone, ethylmethyl ketone and dimethylsulfoxide; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylenes and mesitylene; nitriles such as acetonitrile; ethers such as diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, 1,4-dioxane, 1,2-dimethoxyethane and anisole; and alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, ethyleneglycol and propyleneglycol. Its amount to be used is not particularly limited. In an industrial practice, generally, the amount is preferably 5 to 5000 parts by weight, more preferably 50 to 3000 parts by weight to 100 parts by weight of the compound represented by the formula (III) in the light of operability and economic efficiency. The reaction is conducted under an ambient pressure at a temperature preferably in the range of 0xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., more preferably 30xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C.
There will be described a process for preparing a biaryl derivative utilizing a complex catalyst prepared from the phosphine ligand as described above and a palladium or nickel compound.
In the presence of a water-soluble palladium or nickel complex catalyst which can be readily prepared from a phosphine ligand to which the water-soluble hydroxy-containing lactone represented by the formula (I) or (II) is added, an aryl halide derivative or aryl sulfonyl derivative represented by formula (IV) is reacted with an arylboronic acid represented by formula (V) or (VI): 
[in the formula (IV), (V) and (VI), A represents S, O, HC xe2x95x90CH or Nxe2x95x90CH; R3, R4, R5 and R6 which may the same or different, represent hydrogen atom, chlorine atom, fluorine atom, alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkenyl with 2 to 6 carbon atoms, alkynyl with 2 to 6 carbon atoms, alkoxy with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkylthio with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, cyano, formyl, acyl with 2 to 7 carbon atoms, benzoyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkoxycarbonyl with 2 to 7 carbon atoms, phenoxycarbonyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, amino optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, amido optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, nitro, sulfonyl having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or having phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, sulfonic ester group having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or having phenyl optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or fluoroalkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms; X represents chlorine, bromine, iodine, mesylate or arenesulfonate; Y represents hydroxy, alkoxy with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, phenoxy optionally having alkyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or cyclohexyloxy; or two Ys are combined together to form a group represented by formula a, b or c: 
wherein q represents 1, 2, 3 or 4; and r and s independently represent 2, 3, 4 or 5]in water, an organic solvent or a mixture of an organic solvent and water, in the presence of a base, to give a biaryl derivative represented by formula (VII). 
The amount of the palladium or nickel complex catalyst used in preparation of the biaryl derivative is preferably 0.00001 to 0.1 moles (converted into the amount of palladium or nickel), more preferably 0.001 to 0.05 moles to 1.0 mole of the aryl halide derivative or aryl sulfonyl derivative.
Examples of the aryl halide derivative or aryl sulfonyl derivative represented by the formula (IV) include chloropyridines such as 2-chloropyridine, 3-chloropyridine and 4-chloropyridine; alkyl substituted chloropyridines such as 2-chloro-3-methylpyridine, 2-chloro-4-methylpyridine, 2-chloro-5-methylpyridine, 2-chloro-3-isopropylpyridine, 3-chloro-2-isopropylpyridine, 3-chloro-4-isopropylpyridine, 3-chloro-5-isopropylpyridine, 4-chloro-2-isopropylpyridine and 4-chloro-3-isopropylpyridine; alkenyl substituted chloropyridines such as 2-chloro-3-isopropenylpyridine, 2-chloro-4-isopropenylpyridine, 2-chloro-5-isopropenylpyridine, 3-chloro-2-isopropenylpyridine, 3-chloro-4-isopropenylpyridine, 3-chloro-5-isopropenylpyridine, 4-chloro-2-isopropenylpyridine and 4-chloro-3-isopropenylpyridine; alkynyl substituted chloropyridines such as 2-chloro-3-ethynylpyridine, 2-chloro-4-ethynylpyridine, 2-chloro-5-ethynylpyridine, 3-chloro-2-ethynylpyridine, 3-chloro-4-ethynylpyridine, 3-chloro-5-ethynylpyridine, 4-chloro-2-ethynylpyridine and 4-chloro-3-ethynylpyridine; aryl substituted chloropyridines such as 2-chloro-3-phenylpyridine, 2-chloro-4-phenylpyridine, 2-chloro-5-phenylpyridine, 3-chloro-2-phenylpyridine, 3-chloro-4-phenylpyridine, 3-chloro-5-phenylpyridine, 4-chloro-2-(p-tolyl)pyridine and 4-chloro-3-phenylpyridine; alkoxy substituted chloropyridines such as 2-chloro-3-methoxypyridine, 2-chloro-4-methoxypyridine, 2-chloro-5-ethoxypyridine, 2-chloro-3-butoxypyridine, 3-chloro-2-isopropoxypyridine, 3-chloro-4-methoxypyridine, 3-chloro-5-ethoxypyridine, 4-chloro-2-methoxypyridine and 4-chloro-3-ethoxypyridine; phenoxy substituted chloropyridines such as 3-chloro-5-phenoxycarbonylpyridine, 4-chloro-2-phenoxycarbonylpyridine and 4-chloro-3-phenoxycarbonylpyridine; benzoyl substituted chloropyridines such as 4-chloro-3-benzoylpyridine and 4-chloro-2-benzoylpyridine; alkylthio substituted chloropyridines such as 2-chloro-3-methylthiopyridine, 2-chloro-4-methylthiopyridine, 2-chloro-5-methylthiopyridine, 2-chloro-3-isopropylthiopyridine, 3-chloro-2-isopropylthiopyridine, 3-chloro-4-isopropylthiopyridine, 3-chloro-5-isopropylthiopyridine, 4-chloro-2-isopropylthiopyridine and 4-chloro-3-isopropylthiopyridine; acyl substituted chloropyridines such as 3-chloro-5-acetylpyridine, 4-chloro-2-acetylpyridine and 4-chloro-3-acetylpyridine; cyano substituted chloropyridines such as 3-chloro-2-cyanopyridine, 3-chloro-4-cyanopyridine, 3-chloro-5-cyanopyridine, 4-chloro-2-cyanopyridine and 4-chloro-3-cyanopyridine; formyl substituted chloropyridines such as3-chloro-2-formylpyridine, 3-chloro-4-formylpyridine, 3-chloro-5-formylpyridine, 4-chloro-2-formylpyridine and 4-chloro-3-formylpyridine; nitro substituted chloropyridines such as 3-chloro-2-nitropyridine, 3-chloro-4-nitropyridine, 3-chloro-5-nitropyridine, 4-chloro-2-nitropyridine and 4-chloro-3-nitropyridine; alkoxycarbonyl substituted chloropyridines such as 3-chloro-2-methoxycarbonylpyridine, 3-chloro-4-methoxycarbonylpyridine, 3-chloro-5-methoxycarbonylpyridine, 4-chloro-2-butoxycarbonylpyridine and 4-chloro-3-methoxycarbonylpyridine; amino substituted chloropyridines such as 3-chloro-4-aminopyridine, 3-chloro-5-dimethylaminopyridine, 4-chloro-2-dimethylaminopyridine and 4-chloro-3-dimethylaminopyridine; amide substituted chloropyridines such as 3-chloro-4-carbamoylpyridine, 3-chloro-5-dimethylcarbamoylpyridine, 4-chloro-2-dimethylcarbamoylpyridine and 4-chloro-3-dimethylcarbamoylpyridine; sulfonyl substituted chloropyridines such as 4-chloro-2- (p-tolyl)sulfonylpyridine and 4-chloro-3-methylsulfonylpyridine; and fluoroalkyl substituted chloropyridines such as 3-chloro-4-trifluoromethylpyridine, 3-chloro-5-trifluoromethylpyridine, 4-chloro-2-trifluoromethylpyridine and 4-chloro-3-trifluoromethylpyridine. Also can be used bromopyridines such as 2-bromo-pyridine, 3-bromo-pyridine and 4-bromo-pyridine; alkyl substituted bromopyridines such as 2-bromo-3-methylpyridine, 2-bromo-4-methylpyridine, 2-bromo-5-methylpyridine, 2-bromo-3-isopropylpyridine, 3-bromo-2-isopropylpyridine, 3-bromo-4-isopropylpyridine, 3-bromo-5-isopropylpyridine, 4-bromo-2-isopropylpyridine and 4-bromo-3-isopropylpyridine; alkenyl substituted bromopyridines such as 2-bromo-3-isopropenylpyridine, 2-bromo-4-isopropenylpyridine, 2-bromo-5-isopropenylpyridine, 3-bromo-2-isopropenylpyridine, 3-bromo-4-isopropenylpyridine, 3-bromo-5-isopropenylpyridine, 4-bromo-2-isopropenylpyridine and 4-bromo-3-isopropenylpyridine; alkynyl substituted bromopyridines such as 2-bromo-3-ethynylpyridine, 2-bromo-4-ethynylpyridine, 2-bromo-5-ethynylpyridine, 3-bromo-2-ethynylpyridine, 3-bromo-4-ethynylpyridine, 3-bromo-5-ethynylpyridine, 4-bromo-2-ethynylpyridine and 4-bromo-3-ethynylpyridine; aryl substituted bromo-pyridines such as 2-bromo-3-phenylpyridine, 2-bromo-4-phenylpyridine, 2-bromo-5-phenylpyridine, 3-bromo-2-phenylpyridine, 3-bromo-4-phenylpyridine, 3-bromo-5-phenylpyridine, 4-bromo-2-(p-tolyl)pyridine and 4-bromo-3-phenylpyridine; alkoxy substituted bromopyridines such as 2-bromo-3-methoxypyridine, 2-bromo-4-methoxypyridine, 2-bromo-5-ethoxypyridine, 2-bromo-3-butoxypyridine, 3-bromo-2-isopropoxypyridine, 3-bromo-4-methoxypyridine, 3-bromo-5-ethoxypyridine, 4-bromo-2-methoxypyridine and 4-bromo-3-ethoxypyridine; phenoxy substituted bromopyridines such as 3-bromo-5-phenoxycarbonylpyridine, 4-bromo-2-phenoxycarbonylpyridine and 4-bromo-3-phenoxycarbonylpyridine; benzoyl substituted bromopyridines such as 4-bromo-3-benzoylpyridine and 4-bromo-2-benzoylpyridine; alkylthio substituted bromopyridines such as 2-bromo-3-methylthiopyridine, 2-bromo-4-methylthiopyridine, 2-bromo-5-methylthiopyridine, 2-bromo-3-isopropylthiopyridine, 3-bromo-2-isopropylthiopyridine, 3-bromo-4-isopropylthiopyridine, 3-bromo-5-isopropylthiopyridine, 4-bromo-2-isopropylthiopyridine and 4-bromo-3-isopropylthiopyridine; acyl substituted bromopyridines such as 3-bromo-5-acetylpyridine, 4-bromo-2-acetylpyridine and 4-bromo-3-acetylpyridine; cyano substituted bromopyridines such as 3-bromo-2-cyanopyridine, 3-bromo-4-cyanopyridine, 3-bromo-5-cyanopyridine, 4-bromo-2-cyanopyridine and 4-bromo-3-cyanopyridine; formyl substituted bromopyridines such as 3-bromo-2-formylpyridine, 3-bromo-4-formylpyridine, 3-bromo-5-formylpyridine, 4-bromo-2-formylpyridine and 4-bromo-3-formylpyridine; nitro substituted bromopyridines such as 3-bromo-2-nitropyridine, 3-bromo-4-nitropyridine, 3-bromo-5-nitropyridine, 4-bromo-2-nitropyridine and 4-bromo-3-nitropyridine; alkoxycarbonyl substituted bromopyridines such as 3-bromo-2-methoxycarbonylpyridine, 3-bromo-4-methoxycarbonylpyridine, 3-bromo-5-methoxycarbonylpyridine, 4-bromo-2-butoxycarbonylpyridine and 4-bromo-3-methoxycarbonylpyridine; amino substituted bromopyridines such as 3-bromo-4-aminopyridine, 3-bromo-5-dimethylaminopyridine, 4-bromo-2-dimethylaminopyridine and 4-bromo-3-dimethylaminopyridine; amide substituted bromopyridines such as 3-bromo-4-carbamoylpyridine, 3-bromo-5-dimethylcarbamoylpyridine, 4-bromo-2-dimethylcarbamoylpyridine and 4-bromo-3-dimethylcarbamoylpyridine; sulfonyl substituted bromopyridines such as4-bromo-2- (p-tolyl)sulfonylpyridine and 4-bromo-3-methylsulfonylpyridine; fluoroalkyl substituted bromopyridines such as 3-bromo-4-trifluoromethylpyridine, 3-bromo-5-trifluoromethylpyridine, 4-bromo-2-trifluoromethylpyridine and 4-bromo-3-trifluoromethylpyridine; iodopyridines such as 2-iodopyridine, 3-iodopyridine and 4-iodopyridine; alkyl substituted iodopyridines such as 2-iodo-3-methylpyridine, 2-iodo-4-methylpyridine, 2-iodo-5-methylpyridine, 2-iodo-3-isopropylpyridine, 3-iodo-2-isopropylpyridine, 3-iodo-4-isopropylpyridine, 3-iodo-5-isopropylpyridine, 4-iodo-2-isopropylpyridine and 4-iodo-3-isopropylpyridine; alkenyl substituted iodopyridines such as 2-iodo-3-isopropenylpyridine, 2-iodo-4-isopropenylpyridine, 2-iodo-5-isopropenylpyridine, 3-iodo-2-isopropenylpyridine, 3-iodo-4-isopropenylpyridine, 3-iodo-5-isopropenylpyridine, 4-iodo-2-isopropenylpyridine and 4-iodo-3-isopropenylpyridine; alkynyl substituted iodopyridines such as 2-iodo-3-ethynylpyridine, 2-iodo-4-ethynylpyridine, 2-iodo-5-ethynylpyridine, 3-iodo-2-ethynylpyridine, 3-iodo-4-ethynylpyridine, 3-iodo-5-ethynylpyridine, 4-iodo-2-ethynylpyridine and 4-iodo-3-ethynylpyridine; aryl substituted iodo-pyridines such as 2-iodo-3-phenylpyridine, 2-iodo-4-phenylpyridine, 2-iodo-5-phenylpyridine, 3-iodo-2-phenylpyridine, 3-iodo-4-phenylpyridine, 3-iodo-5-phenylpyridine, 4-iodo-2-(p-tolyl)pyridine and 4-iodo-3-phenylpyridine; alkoxy substituted iodopyridines such as 2-iodo-3-methoxypyridine, 2-iodo-4-methoxypyridine, 2-iodo-5-ethoxypyridine, 2-iodo-3-butoxypyridine, 3-iodo-2-isopropoxypyridine, 3-iodo-4-methoxypyridine, 3-iodo-5-ethoxypyridine, 4-iodo-2-methoxypyridine and 4-iodo-3-ethoxypyridine; phenoxy substituted iodopyridines such as 3-iodo-5-phenoxycarbonylpyridine, 4-iodo-2-phenoxycarbonylpyridine and 4-iodo-3-phenoxycarbonylpyridine; benzoyl substituted iodo-pyridines such as 4-iodo-3-benzoylpyridine and 4-iodo-2-benzoylpyridine; alkylthio substituted iodopyridines such as 2-iodo-3-methylthiopyridine, 2-iodo-4-methylthiopyridine, 2-iodo-5-methylthiopyridine, 2-iodo-3-isopropylthiopyridine, 3-iodo-2-isopropylthiopyridine, 3-iodo-4-isopropylthiopyridine, 3-iodo-5-isopropylthiopyridine, 4-iodo-2-isopropylthiopyridine and 4-iodo-3-isopropylthiopyridine; acyl substituted iodopyridines such as 3-iodo-5-acetylpyridine, 4-iodo-2-acetylpyridine and 4-iodo-3-acetylpyridine; cyano substituted iodo-pyridines such as 3-iodo-2-cyanopyridine, 3-iodo-4-cyanopyridine, 3-iodo-5-cyanopyridine, 4-iodo-2-cyanopyridine and 4-iodo-3-cyanopyridine; formyl substituted iodopyridines such as 3-iodo-2-formylpyridine, 3-iodo-4-formylpyridine, 3-iodo-5-formylpyridine, 4-iodo-2-formylpyridine and 4-iodo-3-formylpyridine; nitro substituted iodopyridines such as 3-iodo-2-nitropyridine, 3-iodo-4-nitropyridine, 3-iodo-5-nitropyridine, 4-iodo-2-nitropyridine and 4-iodo-3-nitropyridine; alkoxycarbonyl substituted iodo-pyridines such as 3-iodo-2-methoxycarbonylpyridine, 3-iodo-4-methoxycarbonylpyridine, 3-iodo-5-methoxycarbonylpyridine, 4-iodo-2-butoxycarbonylpyridine and 4-iodo-3-methoxycarbonylpyridine; amino substituted iodopyridines such as 3-iodo-4-aminopyridine, 3-iodo-5-dimethylaminopyridine, 4-iodo-2-dimethylaminopyridine and 4-iodo-3-dimethylaminopyridine; amide substituted iodo-pyridines such as 3-iodo-4-carbamoylpyridine, 3-iodo-5-dimethylcarbamoylpyridine, 4-iodo-2-dimethylcarbamoylpyridine and 4-iodo-3-dimethylcarbamoylpyridine; sulfonyl substituted iodopyridines such as 4-iodo-2-(p-tolyl)sulfonylpyridine and 4-iodo-3-methylsulfonylpyridine; fluoroalkyl substituted iodopyridines such as 3-iodo-4-trifluoromethylpyridine, 3-iodo-5-trifluoromethylpyridine, 4-iodo-2-trifluoromethylpyridine and 4-iodo-3-trifluoromethylpyridine; mesylpyridines such as 2-mesylpyridine, 3-mesylpyridine and 4-mesylpyridine; alkyl substituted mesylpyridines such as 2-mesyl-3-methylpyridine, 2-mesyl-4-methylpyridine, 2-mesyl-5-methylpyridine, 2-mesyl-3-isopropylpyridine, 3-mesyl-2-isopropylpyridine, 3-mesyl-4-isopropylpyridine, 3-mesyl-5-isopropylpyridine, 4-mesyl-2-isopropylpyridine and 4-mesyl-3-isopropylpyridine; alkenyl substituted mesylpyridines such as 2-mesyl-3-isopropenylpyridine, 2-mesyl-4-isopropenylpyridine, 2-mesyl-5-isopropenylpyridine, 3-mesyl-2-isopropenylpyridine, 3-mesyl-4-isopropenylpyridine, 3-mesyl-5-isopropenylpyridine, 4-mesyl-2-isopropenylpyridine and 4-mesyl-3-isopropenylpyridine; alkynyl substituted mesylpyridines such as 2-mesyl-3-ethynylpyridine, 2-mesyl-4-ethynylpyridine, 2-mesyl-5-ethynylpyridine, 3-mesyl-2-ethynylpyridine, 3-mesyl-4-ethynylpyridine, 3-mesyl-5-ethynylpyridine, 4-mesyl-2-ethynylpyridine and 4-mesyl-3-ethynylpyridine; aryl substituted mesylpyridines such as 2-mesyl-3-phenylpyridine, 2-mesyl-4-phenylpyridine, 2-mesyl-5-phenylpyridine, 3-mesyl-2-phenylpyridine, 3-mesyl-4-phenylpyridine, 3-mesyl-5-phenylpyridine, 4-mesyl-2-(p-tolyl)pyridine and 4-mesyl-3-phenylpyridine; alkoxy substituted mesylpyridines such as 2-mesyl-3-methoxypyridine, 2-mesyl-4-methoxypyridine, 2-mesyl-5-ethoxypyridine, 2-mesyl-3-butoxypyridine, 3-mesyl-2-isopropoxypyridine, 3-mesyl-4-methoxypyridine, 3-mesyl-5-ethoxypyridine, 4-mesyl-2-methoxypyridine and 4-mesyl-3-ethoxypyridine; phenoxy substituted mesylpyridines such as 3-mesyl-5-phenoxycarbonylpyridine, 4-mesyl-2-phenoxycarbonylpyridine and 4-mesyl-3-phenoxycarbonylpyridine; benzoyl substituted mesylpyridines such as 4-mesyl-3-benzoylpyridine and 4-mesyl-2-benzoylpyridine; alkylthio substituted mesylpyridines such as 2-mesyl-3-methylthiopyridine, 2-mesyl-4-methylthiopyridine, 2-mesyl-5-methylthiopyridine, 2-mesyl-3-isopropylthiopyridine, 3-mesyl-2-isopropylthiopyridine, 3-mesyl-4-isopropylthiopyridine, 3-mesyl-5-isopropylthiopyridine, 4-mesyl-2-isopropylthiopyridine and 4-mesyl-3-isopropylthiopyridine; acyl substituted mesylpyridines such as 3-mesyl-5-acetylpyridine, 4-mesyl-2-acetylpyridine and 4-mesyl-3-acetylpyridine; cyano substituted mesylpyridines such as 3-mesyl-2-cyanopyridine, 3-mesyl-4-cyanopyridine, 3-mesyl-5-cyanopyridine, 4-mesyl-2-cyanopyridine and 4-mesyl-3-cyanopyridine; formyl substituted mesylpyridines such as 3-mesyl-2-formylpyridine, 3-mesyl-4-formylpyridine, 3-mesyl-5-formylpyridine, 4-mesyl-2-formylpyridine and 4-mesyl-3-formylpyridine; nitro substituted mesylpyridines such as 3-mesyl-2-nitropyridine, 3-mesyl-4-nitropyridine, 3-mesyl-5-nitropyridine, 4-mesyl-2-nitropyridine and 4-mesyl-3-nitropyridine; alkoxycarbonyl substituted mesylpyridines such as 3-mesyl-2-methoxycarbonylpyridine, 3-mesyl-4-methoxycarbonylpyridine, 3-mesyl-5-methoxycarbonylpyridine, 4-mesyl-2-butoxycarbonylpyridine and 4-mesyl-3-methoxycarbonylpyridine; amino substituted mesylpyridines such as 3-mesyl-4-aminopyridine, 3-mesyl-5-dimethylaminopyridine, 4-mesyl-2-dimethylaminopyridine and 4-mesyl-3-dimethylaminopyridine; amide substituted mesylpyridines such as 3-mesyl-4-carbamoylpyridine, 3-mesyl-5-dimethylcarbamoylpyridine, 4-mesyl-2-dimethylcarbamoylpyridine and 4-mesyl-3-dimethylcarbamoylpyridine; and fluoroalkyl substituted mesylpyridines such as 3-mesyl-4-trifluoromethylpyridine, 3-mesyl-5-trifluoromethylpyridine, 4-mesyl-2-trifluoromethylpyridine and 4-mesyl-3-trifluoromethylpyridine.
Examples of the arylboronic acid represented by the formula (V) or (VI) include esters of the above boronic acids such as alkyl esters and phenyl esters; for example, alkyl substituted phenylboronic acids such as phenylboronic acid, p-methylphenylboronic acid and m-isopropylphenylboronic acid; alkenyl substituted phenylboronic acids such as p-isopropenylphenylboronic acid; alkynyl substituted phenylboronic acids such as p-ethynylphenylboronic acid; aryl substituted phenylboronic acids such as p-biphenylboronic acid; alkoxy substituted phenylboronic acids such as m-methoxyphenylboronic acid and p-butoxyphenylboronic acid; alkylthio substituted phenylboronic acids such as p-methylthiophenylboronic acid; cyano substituted phenylboronic acids; formyl substituted phenylboronic acids; nitro substituted phenylboronic acids; acyl substituted phenylboronic acids such as p-acetylphenylboronic acids; aroyl substituted phenylboronic acids such as p-benzoylphenylboronic acid; alkoxycarbonyl substituted phenylboronic acids such as p-methoxycarbonylphenylboronic acid; phenoxycarbonyl substituted phenylboronic acids such as p-methylphenoxycarbonylphenylboronic acid; amino substituted phenylboronic acids such as p-aminophenylboronic acid and p-dimethylaminophenylboronic acid; amide substituted phenylboronic acids such as p-carbamoylphenylboronic acid and p-monomethylcarbamoylphenylboronic acid; sulfonyl substituted phenylboronic acids such as p-methylsulfonylphenylboronic acid and p-tolylsulfonylphenylboronic acid; fluorophenylboronic acids; and fluoroalkyl substituted phenylboronic acids such as trifluoromethylphenylboronic acid. The anhydride of the boronic acid represented by the formula (VI) is an anhydride of one of the above boronic acids. These aryboronic acids and boronic acid andyrides may be without limitations used in combination of two or more.
As for the proportion of the aryl halide derivative or aryl sulfonyl derivative represented by the formula (IV) and the arylboronic acid represented by the formula (V) to be reacted, generally, the arylboronic acid or its derivative is used in an amount of preferably 0.8 to 1.5 moles, more preferably 1 to 1.3 moles to 1 mole of the aryl halide derivative or aryl sulfonyl derivative in the light of economic efficiency and reactivity. As for the proportion of the aryl halide derivative or aryl sulfonyl derivative and arylboronic acid anhydride represented by the formula (VI), similarly, the aryl boronic acid anhydride is used in an amount of preferably 0.3 to 0.5 moles, more preferably 0.33 to 0.43 moles to 1 mole of the aryl halide derivative or aryl sulfonyl derivative.
A solvent used in preparation of the biaryl derivative may be any of those which do not adversely affect the reaction; for example, amides such as dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide; pyrrolidones such as N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone; ketones and sulfoxides such as acetone, ethylmethyl ketone and dimethylsulfoxide; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylenes and mesitylene; nitriles such as acetonitrile; ethers such as diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, 1,4-dioxane, 1,2-dimethoxyethaneandanisole; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, ethyleneglycol and propyleneglycol; and water. In industrial practice, its amount is preferably 5 to 5000 parts by weight, more preferably about 50 to 3000 parts by weight to 100 parts by weight of the aryl halide derivative or aryl sulfonyl derivative in the light of operability and economic efficiency. These solvents may be used alone or in combination, as appropriate.
The amount of water is preferably 5 to 5000 parts by weight, more preferably about 50 to 3000 parts by weight to 100 parts by weight of the chloropyridine derivative.
Examples of a base used include alkali metal hydroxides and their salts with a weak acid; alkaline earth metal hydroxides and their salts with a weak acid; and quaternary ammonium hydroxides and their salts with a weak acid. Preferable examples include sodiumhydroxide, potassiumhydroxide, sodium carbonate, sodiumbicarbonate, potassiumcarbonate, potassiumbicarbonate, cesium carbonate, tripotassium phosphate and tripotassium phosphate dihydrate. The amount of the base is preferably 0.2 to 5 moles, more preferably 1 to 3 moles to 1 mole of the aryl halide derivative or aryl sulfonyl derivative.
The reaction is conducted at a temperature in the range of preferably xe2x88x9220 to 180xc2x0 C. in general, more preferably 60 to 140xc2x0 C. A reaction period generally depends on some factors such as a reaction temperature and the amount of the catalyst, but is preferably 0.2 to 120 hours in general, more preferably 2 to 24 hours. For preventing the catalyst from being inactivated by oxygen during the reaction, the reaction is preferably conducted under an atmosphere of an inert gas such as nitrogen gas and argon gas. A reaction pressure is generally, but not limited to, an atmospheric pressure.
According to a process of this invention, by using a water-soluble complex catalyst which can be readily prepared from the triphenyiphosphine derivative represented by the formula (I) or (II) for the reaction, and successively washing with water, the catalyst and a phosphorous compound can be easily separated without contamination with palladium or phosphorous compounds to give a biaryl derivative with a higher purity. This feature is industrially extremely useful.
The biaryl derivative represented by formula (VII) which is the desired compound of this invention can be prepared as described above. Preferably, known processes such as washing using, e. g., an aqueous alkali solution or a saturated brine, acid precipitation, concentration, recrystallization and crystallization may be conducted for improving a purity of the biaryl derivative. A reaction product may be treated with silica gel or alumina.
N-(4-diphenylphosphinophenyl)methyl gluconamide (GLCAphos) which is a triphenylphosphine derivative of this invention can be applied not only to preparation of a biaryl derivative but also to other reactions such as Heck reaction (equation (VIII)), carbonylation (equation (IX)), hydroformylation (equation (X)), hydrogenation (equation (XI)) and asymmetric hydrogenation (equation (XII)). A technique that a hydroxy-containing lactone is added to a lipophilic triphenylphosphine derivative ligand of this invention to form a water-soluble ligand may be applied not only to preparation of a triphenylphosphine derivative but also to converting an asymmetric ligand such as BINAP (formula (XIII)) and MOP (MAP) (formula (XIV)) into a water-soluble ligand. A complex of the ligand with a metal may be used, for example, for asymmetric hydrogenation. 
(R7 represents alkyl, alkenyl or aryl; E represents Cl, Br or I; R8 represents H, alkyl, aryl, CN, CHO, C(O)R9, C(O)NR92, CO2R9, CO2H, NO2, NH2, NR2, OR9 or F; and R9 represents alkyl, alkenyl or aryl.) 
(R10 represents alkyl, alkenyl or aryl; and E represents Cl, Br or I.) 
(R11 represents H, alkyl, alkenyl or aryl.) 
(R12 and R13, which are the same or different, represent H, alkyl, alkenyl or aryl; and G represents CH2, NH or O.) 
(R12 and R13, which are different from each other, represent H, alkyl, alkenyl or aryl; and G represents CH2, NH or O.) 
This invention will be described with reference to, but not limited to, Examples.